A touch display panel can include touch sensing structures. A conventional mutual capacitive touch display panel may include a plurality of touch driving electrodes and a plurality of touch sensing electrodes. However, the touch driving electrodes and the touch sensing electrodes are usually located on different layers, which does not reduce an overall thickness of the touch display panel. Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.